


Одна память на двоих

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, fandomHarrySeverus2018_2lvlmini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: С некоторыми неснимаемыми проклятиями приходится мириться всю жизнь





	Одна память на двоих

Снейпу отчаянно не хочется просыпаться — но Поттер с силой обнимает его, повторяя свой обычный утренний бред. От него пахнет женскими духами и совсем чуть-чуть несет п0том — он всегда мчится к нему утром со всех ног. Снейпу не нравится этот запах, но ему некуда деваться, приходится терпеть.

Дракклово проклятье, что довлеет над Поттером, каждое утро заставляет его искать Снейпа, затем плакать над ним и лепетать нечто совершенно бессмысленное о том, как он ужасно рад, и счастлив, и что кто-то там жив... 

Снейп не хочет слышать все это, его раздражают чужие слезы и нервирует нытье.

Он не хочет того, что немедленно последует, стоит ему открыть глаза: он продолжит ненавидеть Поттера, они то и дело будут встречаться с ним глазами, вместе торчать в аврорате и таскаться в Министерство, в Визенгамот, в Хогвартс — во все те места, что отдают в душе Снейпа болезненными воспоминаниями и сожалениями о бездарно упущенных возможностях. 

Он не хочет слушать шепотки за спиной, не хочет видеть своих бывших учеников и коллег, не хочет делать вид, что ему на все плевать. 

Он ненавидит все это.

Но больше всего Снейп не хочет видеть Поттера рядом почти постоянно и продолжать свое унылое существование, целиком и полностью посвященное другому человеку. 

Поттеру, конечно же.

Своему личному проклятью.

Но Снейп не властен над собственными желаниями — за попытку воспротивиться ему грозит Азкабан. Поэтому он все же заставляет себя наконец открыть глаза.

— Легилименс инверсио! — двумя словами и одним замысловатым движением волшебной палочки Снейп отсекает свои желания и мечты — им не должно быть места в его жизни. Да и не было никогда: жил, чтобы искупить вину, чтобы исправить ошибки, чтобы защитить. 

Снейпу разрешено пожить для себя лишь те краткие мгновения по утрам, пока он не откроет глаза — потому что после того, как посмотрит в глаза Поттеру и прозвучат слова заклинания, он перестает принадлежать себе.

Когда на лице Поттера появляется ошарашенное выражение, сменяющееся изумлением, а затем — пониманием и обреченностью, Снейп начинает жить жизнью Поттера.

И да, он ненавидит эту жизнь.

Но почему-то с каждым днем все меньше ненавидит Поттера.

***

В этот раз просыпаться мучительно больно: на очередном задании Поттер, как обычно, полез на рожон, а режущее проклятье попало в Снейпа. Защититься ведь он не мог — волшебную палочку особым предписанием суда ему разрешено использовать только один раз в день, для одного-единственного заклинания.

Прежде, чем заставить себя открыть глаза, Снейп позволяет себе помечтать о спокойной жизни, о свободе. О легкой смерти... 

Глупые мечты! Он не заслужил ничего из всего этого.

Поттер обнимает его в это утро на удивление осторожно. И в кои-то веки не заливается над ним слезами.

— Я так рад, что вы живы, профессор! Но... почему столько ран? У вас ведь должна быть только одна, на шее?

Снейп собирается с силами, дрожащими руками поднимает волшебную палочку, смотрит в удивленные глаза Поттера и еле слышно произносит:

— Легилименс инверсио...

Сознание покидает его прежде, чем он успевает злорадно представить себе, насколько его ранение осложнит жизнь Поттеру.

Смерть осложнила бы все куда больше, но вряд ли ему позволят такую роскошь...

***

— Легилименс инверсио!

В очередной раз все воспоминания Снейпа, вплоть до предыдущего дня, перекочевывают в голову Поттера, становятся уже его воспоминаниями. Пора возвращаться к привычной жизни.

Вспомнив все то, что помнит Снейп, Поттер сразу же уходит к жене — она не любит присутствия Снейпа рядом. Но и он также не горит желанием торчать третим лишним вместе с влюбленной парочкой. Пусть влюбляется каждое утро по новой — мстительно думает Сней и занимается своими делами. Без воспоминаний о Джинни Поттер вполне может обойтись.

Затем несколько часов они с Поттером вместе работают в лаборатории — с тех пор, как Снейп едва не отдал концы после тяжелого ранения, Поттер оставил службу в аврорате, женился на мисс Уизли и занялся зельеварением в паре со Снейпом.

Притом оказался довольно неплох в зельях — наверное, спокойная жизнь без постоянного риска для жизни благотворно влияет на мозговую активность.

Или повышение интеллекта — побочный эффект от проклятья, которое поразило Поттера после победы и навсегда перечеркнуло как его жизнь, так и жизнь Снейпа?

Каждое утро по пробуждении единственное, что мог вспомнить Поттер — это их последний разговор в Визжащей Хижине, когда Снейп готовился умереть.

Каждое утро Поттер аппарировал к Снейпу — где бы он ни находился на тот момент — заключал в объятья и плакал, начисто забывая всю свою жизнь после победы. Только то, что случилось с ним до смерти Волдеморта.

Снейп оказался единственным в Магической Британии легилиментом, способным передать Поттеру все необходимые воспоминания. Но проклятье оказалось слишком сильным — не иначе Темный Лорд напортачил перед смертью — передавать эти воспоминания приходилось каждое утро. И находиться с Поттером рядом постоянно — чтобы эти воспоминания о его жизни собирать.

Снейп молча сопровождал Поттера в аврорских рейдах, пока сам в одном из них чуть не погиб.

Стоял за его спиной, когда Поттер сочетался браком с мисс Уизли.

Няньчился с несносными отпрысками Поттера.

Терпел шумную толпу Уизли, семейные праздники, торжественные мероприятия, требующие обязательного присутствия национального героя; стойко переносил встречи с выпускниками Хогвартса, с фанатами, с журналистами — и переносил еще многое другое, к чему не был привычен. И мечтал когда-нибудь изобрести зелье, возвращающее память.

И зажить наконец своей собственной жизнью.

***

Снейп не торопится открывать глаза.

Сколько лет он продолжает просыпатся в кольце сильных рук? Сколько лет вынужден все свои дни неотступно находиться рядом с Поттером?

И каждое утро тянуть время как можно дольше перед тем, как открыть глаза.

— Вы... Вы живы! — хриплый с утра голос Поттера. 

Хочется потереть за ухом — то место, где почти прикасаются к коже твердые сухие губы. 

И нет, это не волна возбуждения прошла по всему телу — это всего лишь сквозняк из приоткрытого окна вызвал легкую дрожь.

Но Снейп, как обычно, не торопится открывать глаза: чужой запах его больше не беспокоит и ничуть не раздражает.

Привык.

Он вслушивается в прерывистое дыхание, непроизвольно подстраивает собственный сердечный ритм под биение сердца рядом, чувствует легкие, почти невесомые касания к щеке — словно от взмаха крыльев бабочки. Это ресницы Поттера: они длинные и пушистые, и он больше не носит очки — и сейчас часто моргает, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Снейп не может избавиться от ощущения, будто у его щеки порхает бабочка.

Взмахи ресниц воспринимаются как самая чувственная, самая изысканная ласка, которую только он может себе вообразить...

Нужно заставить себя открыть глаза, пока не поздно.

Нет, поздно — влажные дорожки слез текут по щекам, по подбородку — их не задерживает даже утренняя щетина — и исчезают под воротом рубашки. Мило — плачет Поттер, а умывается слезами он, Снейп.

Нет, хватит с него. Пора вставать.

— Я увидел пепелище, но не поверил... Вы не могли! Не могли вот так просто... ну, уйти. Аппарировал вот... Как я рад, что вы живы!

Еще несколько мгновений. Совсем немного...

Позволить себе эту роскошь — прочувствовать чужое участие. Напомнить себе, что человек, который сейчас рядом, каждое утро просыпается с мыслями о нем, Снейпе. И плевать, что эти мысли вызваны чьим-то проклятьем.

— Легилименс инверсио! — привычное заклинание в это утро почему-то выдавливается с трудом — наверное, сказывается усталость.

Нечему удивляться — почти всю ночь они с Поттером провели в лаборатории. На сон оставалось всего несколько часов, а день предстоял нелегкий: нужно собирать в школу старших мальчиков, Джеймса и Альбуса; подготовить отчет к завтрашней конференции зельеваров, сходить на прием к Люциусу... И все время рядом с ним будет Поттер. До самого вечера — пока не уединится с женой.

Джинни по-прежнему не желает делить воспоминания мужа о себе ни с кем: она предпочитает завоевывать его каждый день снова и снова, начиная все с чистого листа. И довольно успешно, трое детей тому подтверждение.

А Снейпу принадлежит остальное время Поттера — у них по-прежнему одна жизнь на двоих.

И одна на двоих память.

***

С зельем, способным вылечить Поттера от проклятья ушедшей памяти, Снейп не расстается.

Ему удалось создать его — но не удается использовать. Каждое утро он обещает себе, что избавит Поттера от проклятья навсегда — и малодушно не может заставить себя разжать однажды кулак, чтобы выпустить чертово зелье из рук. А непослушные его воли губы произносят заклинание, за десятилетия превратившееся в смысл жизни:

— Легилименс инверсио...

И Поттер благодарно пожимает его ладонь.

Снейп с удивлением обнаруживает, что она высохшая, морщинистая и покрыта старческими пигментными пятнами.

Но он не может позволить себе стареть: малышка Лили собирается выходить замуж, а Альбус получил место преподавателя зельеварения в Хогвартсе. Дети нуждаются в его помощи и поддержке.

***

Слезящиеся глаза Снейпа почти не позволяют рассмотреть Поттера — но зато видят призрачный вокзал и фигуру Дамблдора на перроне, приветственно машущего ему рукой.

Снейп знает, что больше не сможет произнести заклинание — и трясущейся рукой протягивает Поттеру флакон с зельем. Он не может умереть, оставив его без их общей памяти.

Поттер не выпивает зелье — он поглаживает Снейпу запястье, затем наклоняется и целует его в лоб. Внезапное понимание молнией поражает сознание.

— К... ког...да?

— Проклятье я переборол еще тогда, когда вы чуть не умерли в том злополучном рейде... Простите меня, профессор. Я просто хотел, чтобы вы всегда были рядом, — постаревший, полностью седой Поттер подносит к глазам флакон с зельем. — Я рад, что вы тоже хотели этого...

Снейп отправляется на призрачный вокзал со спокойной душой и без малейших угрызений совести. Он искупил свои ошибки, изобрел немало новых зелий и заклинаний, заставил Поттера взяться за ум и перестать рисковать жизнью.

И помог вырастить их с Поттером и Джинни детей сильными и умными волшебниками.

Он прожил достойную жизнь, разделив ее с Поттером.

Разделил вовсе не память — а именно жизнь...


End file.
